Heavenly Fire Part 2
by ClaryH
Summary: Back in New York Clary and Jace have thought everything is perfect. Simon is becoming a great shadow hunter and Luke and Jocelyn marriage is coming to great start until someone from the past comes and finds Clary. The real Sebastian Verlac returns to warn the others about the seelie court As He helps Jace&Clary he seems to caught feeling for Clary whom may also be falling as well
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**I was fooling around when I decided to write a fan fiction about Jace, and Clary and their life after city of heavenly Fire. It's the 7****th**** book of the mortal instruments written by me! I will like you to note I don't own the mortal instruments and I'm doing this for Fun. Thank you for reading!**

**XOXOX – Clay**

Chapter one

"_The Tragedy of life is not death….But what we let die inside of us while we live" –Norman Cousin_

Clary sat at the first patio table she spotted at java jones. As she sat down the wind blew roughly making Clary shiver more. She hung her back pack behind her chair and sighed with exhaustion. The backpack was full of clothes, her art supplies, and her steel. Jocelyn and Luke were going on a vacation _alone_ so Clary had to stay at the institute for two weeks. It had been weeks since Luke and Jocelyn got married yet it was still hard to be around them. It always seemed like she interrupting something private Clary thought as she cringed. Jocelyn had told Clary they wouldn't go on a _Honey Moon_ until Clary adjusted to the marriage. But that wasn't the only thing she needed to adjust to.

Simon was in training to become a shadow hunter which seemed completely ridiculous to Clary. "Why does he have become shadow hunter to be with Isabelle?" Clary said out loud as she hit the table too hard. Clary looked around to see if anyone noticed apparently no one did. Clary sighed Simon was the one thing she wanted to protect from the corruption. She remembered the argument she had with Jace.

"Hey look at this way you don't have to protect the mundane any more" Jace had said.

"Jace for god sake this is Simon! The boy who actually believed vampires sparkle in the sunlight" Clary had said to him in his room. Closing the distance between them Jace seated Clary in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly moving his lip to Clary's ear she felt her heartbeat speed up. Then he finally said

"Clarissa this the same mundane who gave his memories up for us and we sho-"

Clary phone started to buzz loudly in her back pocket. Reflectively she grabbed her phone only to read it was Jace calling. Instinctively clary pressed decline. Jace was expecting her at the institute by now but Clary didn't feel like training today. Instead she sat at java jones alone and stared at the crowds crossing the road. New Yorkers made clary smile all their different coloured hair. Some heads were electric blue, some heads were strawberry blonde, and some had the regular brunette. A dash of colour caught her eyes a slivery blonde shone brightly on muscular figure. Clary panicked she had only seen that shade of blonde once before. She closed her eyes as the familiar figure crossed the road "he's dead, he's dead, he's dead" Clary repeated to herself in a hushed voice.

Cary instinctively had taken her phone out and held it under the table. She started to dial Jace's number. Clary had closed her eyes as she held the phone up her ear. 'He can't hurt me in public' Clary reminded herself as she waited for Jace pickup. At the 6th ring a two familiar voice spoke to her. One was angered and worried and the other was genuine and confident.

"Clary? where the hell are you?!" Jace demanded crossly

"You're the Clary right?" The familiar voice asked confidently. The figure stood cross from clary. He was muscular but with a slightly slender frame, and just as tall as he was the last time Clary saw him. He appeared pale like always, and his face portraying his high cheekbones. The wind blew his slivery blonde hair out his eyes only to reveal the shallow ocean that shined within them.

Clary's voice shook as she asked the figure "Sebastian?"

Jace replied without thinking "No this is Jace" he paused on the phone and now his voiced sounded panicked "Clary? Are you alright? Clary!? Clary?! Where ar-" Clary heart skipped a beat until she noticed the phone fell out of her hand. A quick pale hand caught before it crashes in the bricked patio. Clary looked up at the male whom now had his hand stretched out to her with her phone lying in his palm.

"Yeah that's me" He paused and smiled genuinely "How'd you know?" Sebastian smiled ear to ear. Clary could still hear Jace on the other end of the phone calling her name franticly. But all clary could think was "he's alive, He's alive, Sebastian alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers,**

**I hoped you enjoyed my Frist Chapter of City of Heavenly fire Part 2! Please remember to comment and review I'm kinda new to writing so I open for suggestion for the plot! Love you guys and please follow and favourite. Sorry this chapter is a bit long and sorry for it being so slow I need some ideas please review and give me ideas where to take the plot and what would you like to see more and what you would like to see less!**

**XOXOX –Clay**

Chapter 2

"_Don't pray on an easy life, Pray for the strength to endure a difficult one" –Bruce Lee_

The wind pushed Clary's red curls out of her eye as she was running at top speed to the institute. Clary had quickly retrieved the phone from the pending hand and looked down at her black coffee not remembering when she had ordered it. Then she caught her reflection within the mug and for a second she was frightened by the expression she wore. As if she was happy and glad Sebastian wasn't dead and before she knew it clary had grabbed her coffee mug in a swift moment and Clary threw the coffee into his eyes. Now Clary was running not bothering to tie her hair back as she ran she looked down at her phone and noticed Jace had sent her 48 messages. Clary pushed her-self harder running faster. The cold wind felt like it was cutting deeper into her skin. It burned as if she was being marked but with a knife not a steel. Tears were started to burn in the back of her throat as she struggled to run faster. Around the corner she could see the institute.

Every time Clary passed the institute she would laugh to herself amused by the thought that not once before she would have thought this so called dump could be such a home but this time it angered her why did it have to be so far from java jones! Clary was sprinting now not wanting to stop; it had been long since she had gotten to run like that, as if the world counted on her but the difference this time was she was counting on the world.

Clary ran straight through the institute doors at an impacting speed and ran straight into the elevator doors banging her head not waiting for them to open. Clary impatiently tapped her dainty little feet as she waited for the elevator to come she expeditiously pressed the down button. The elevator doors open and clary ran into the elevator knocking into Jace.

Jace had instinctively held onto to her wrapping his arms around Clary tightly as he sniffed her hair as comfort to his own worry. Jace smiled to himself and pulled away from Clary just enough to measure her expression. Clary's eyes were wide and looked distant. Jace's felt his expression changed when he asked "Clary are you alright? What the hell happened?"

"Nothing Jace" Clary paused as she pressed closer into Jace's tight hug " It was noting"

"C'mon Fray I know you better than that"

"My last name Fairchild" she said smiling as she taunted him, hoping he would leave the subject alone. Right now all Clary wanted to think about was Jace. Jace is here, Jace will keep me safe, and He's Jace. My Jace.

"C'mon Fairchild-Hmm Nope doesn't have the same ring" He bit his lip as if he was really giving it some thought.

Clary laughed at his expression and smacked his bare arm "C'mon Herondale Lightwood Wayland! Fairchild does too have a ring to it, better than yours!"

"Hey now watch it there. One day that last name will be yours and you won't be making fun of it then! Ms. Clary Herondale Lightwood Wayland" he pushed his hair out of his eyes hoping to see Clary blush.

Knowing Clary she felt herself flush tomato red as she ducked her head and went in for another hug. Clary felt the elevator actually start to move now as she quietly hugged Jace. Jace moved his lips against her left ear and whispered ever so lightly "Now will you please tell me what happened?" Clary shivered at the thought of Sebastian but Jace tighten his arms around her probably thinking she was cold.

Clary looked up and only to see Jace's head looking directly at her. Clary pressed her lips against the hollow of his neck and spoke against it slowly and softly "I will tell you I promise but not here and not now." Clary kissed his neck softly and looked up again to only to see Jace stare at her with his golden eyes full of desire. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair a she did. Clary always knew how to get Jace's guard down. All she had to do was play with his hair.

"Two can play that game" As If he knew what Clary was doing. Jace hooked his fingers in her belt hoop and pulled her close until they were hip to hip. Clary reached up standing and her tiptoes and closed her eyes as Jace light brushed his lips agains-DING-the elevator door open and before clary knew it she and Jace were standing shoulder to shoulder as if the talking an awkward class photo.

Simon stood on the other side of the open doors He looked from Jace to Clary and back to Jace who was wearing a smug smile and then he looked to Clary who was looking at Simon's hand. "Okay either you guys were talking about me or you were making out" Simon said while look at clary. Clary looked up and smiled. Jace on the other hand wrapped his arm around clary and pinched her bum making her jump as she tried not giggle.

"Yeah we were totally talking about you, and having fun too" Jace said to Simon straight faced as they walked down the hall

"Oh gross! I hope that was Sarcasm, well I guess I should say I'm sorry but I'm not. I was actually going to call clary but I guess I don't have to now"

"Why were you going to call me?" Asked Clary as she looked up at Simon. Simon was getting taller and he used to be considered average. Now Clary had to admit he was looking good. Simon had become built ever since started training to become a shadow hunter. He had also gained a sense of pride and self-confidence as he started to train

"Jocelyn told me _I_ had to pick you up." Jace stopped as Simon emphasized the "I" and lifted an eyebrow at him "Well anyway what's new?" Simon asked

"What's new with me? What's new with you? I see you got your first mark and you didn't even tell me about" Clary said annoyed.

"Jesus, Clary! When did you turn into a party pooper and by the way I got it today, I was gonna tell you it why I was going to call."

"Alright then Simon I need to clean up. I kind had a rough day" clary said. Jace's hand moved to the small of Clary's back and lead Clary forward leaving Simon at the door of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Jace asked

"What was what about?" Clary asked confusedly

"Acting like you were tried? I know I'm good looking but if you wanted to be alone with me you could have just said so" Jace said as he opened the door to Clary room at the institute.

"Oh shut up Jace" She smacked his arm as she laughed at his cocky grin. Clary felt so light when she was around Jace. As if he was her personal drug, she did have to care when he was there she didn't feel the need to make things perfect. Jace had taken a seat on her bed. Clary fumbled with the clothes in the closet and hissed "Isabelle! She bought me new clothes didn't she? I can't put this on!" Clary pointed at a series of dresses and blouses.

"I actually like what you're wearing" Jace amended. Clary looked down at herself she was wearing black tights and white tank top fitting around her curves, well at least making her look like she had curves and she toped it off with her new black converse.

"Hey!" clary called as she observed her _curves_ in the mirror "What was with pinching my bum?" She demanded as she was still turning around looking at her bum in the mirror.

Jace chuckled lightly "Hey I couldn't resist." He paused and smiled at Clary "You have nice bum. It's totally pinch worthy" He amended. Clary shot him a look. She walked over to Jace who was now lying on her bed and she laid down right beside him staring up at the ceiling.

Clary looked over at Jace who looked like he was sleeping, hands flat against the bed and looking up with s eyes closed. A smile was playing at corner of his mouth as if he sensed me watching him. Clary sat up and sighed loudly. Jace who still had his eyes closed lifted one eyebrow and Clary crawled on top of Jace just lingering over his body not letting herself touch him. And clary kissed him slowly and softly as Jace was laying still under her. Clary slowing the kiss to a stop Clary spoke against Jace's mouth " I wasn't done kissing you."

Jace groaned low in his throat and pulled her down against himself and said "I wasn't done kissing you either." Clary gripped handful of Jace hair and pulled herself to Jace's mouth. This time Jace was anything but still. He cupped the back of Clary neck and kissed her. Jace carried them both rolled over on the bed making it so he on top of her. He kissed hungrily, Clary explored his mouth with her tongue and her hands were tracing the scars on his back. Jace moan in the back of his throat, as he slid his hand under clary tank top and tracing the scar Clary now had. Clary pulled away from Jace. Jace exhausted breath and dropped back on the bed beside Clary. Jace sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong? OOHHH you're probably remembering how bad of a ring your last name has to it." Clary looked over to Jace who was staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. "Don't cry It's not _that _bad" Jace laugh a half heartedly

"You know what _Fairchild_. I Love you, I love to a point I want to spend every second of forever with you and it scares me"

"Why" Clary whisper so quietly searching for the answer in his eyes.

"Because I have to see every morning-Like Yikes that not something I want to see"

Clary smacked his arm "Love you too…Oh yeah Sebastian back"

"This ridiculous Isabelle I'm not wearing this" Clary stepped out of her bathroom her eyebrows in deep frown. "I feel like I'm wearing a curtain"

"Don't be ridiculous you look like you wearing a….hmmm….a Blanket made in France" Isabelle tried to reassure Clary.

"Urr! Can you call Jace in here. I don't why you sent him outside"

As If on cue Jace entered the room and lifted one eyebrow "I like the blanket-made-in-France look, very …hmm.. unique"

"See Clary I told it wasn't that bad" Isabelle beamed

"Ha, Ha. Very funny" Clary turned to Jace "You! Take off your shirt"

"If you say so Ms. Herondale Lightwood Wayland" Jace smiled impishly

"Hey! Hey! No sexy in my room" Isabelle said in Indian accent.

"calm yourself Isabelle" Jace said "She wants my shirt so she can wear it"

"I wouldn't even half to change if it weren't for you and your urge to Arm-Wrestle-Right-Now" Clary stated. Jace had split hot coffee all over Clary and Clary couldn't change into her clothes because she left her backpack at Java Jones.

"The urge arm wrestle is real" Jace laughed as he threw the shirt at Clary

Clary rattled her keys looking for the right one as she was approaching Luke's door. "Jace take out your witch stone I can't seem to find what key I need." Clary looking into the direction she thought Jace was standing in. It took some time to convince Jace to get off his lazy bum and go home with clary so she could grab a pair of clothes. And when clary did convince him he insisted of not portaling to Luke home. So clary had to walk all the way from the institute wearing Jace navy blue sweater which clary was wearing as a dress.

"Clary" Jace called from in front of her, as he was shining the witch stone at her door. "Your door it's open, I think someone's inside"

"Don't be woosp. I probably forgot to close the door" Clary said as she stepped into her home without out a fear she flipped on the lights. There was nothing out of the normal "See you over react"

"I wasn't even reacting" Jace corrected Clary. Clary stood in middle of living room and she headed for her bedroom Jace was right behind her until she passed the kitchen. Jace stopped and flipped the light on "oh Chinese! My favourite"

"I don't remember eating Chinese" Clary called from down the hall laughing as she did. Clary opened her bedroom door without hesitation, she flipped on the light. She heard someone lightly chuckle.

"I like your dress I have the same one you but on me it a sweater" Sebastian spoke matter-of-factly. Clary froze she could move she could even blink all she could do was scream.

Jace came running down the hall and into her bedroom pushing her aside. "So you weren't hallucinating when you said Sebastian is back?" Jace took out his seraph blade and pointed it at Sebastian "Fight me!" Jace demanded.

"Wow there! I just want to talk" Sebastian held both of his hands up. He looked at Clary who was searching Sebastian eyes.

"I don't care what the hell you're here to do. I've killed you once I'll kill you again Jonathan. Clary get back up" Jace hissed at Sebastian

"Jonathan? Who's Jonathan? Okay I'm officially confused I'm Sebastian." Sebastian said nonchalantly but honestly was ringing clear in his voice which seemed to anger Jace even more. Jace threw a knife at Sebastian pinning his shirt to far wall of Clary bedroom. "Last chance Jonathan. This time it won't be Clary with the blade. Why the hell are you here?"

"For the last time I'm NOT Jonathan" He screamed at Jace. A shock went through Clary she realised at this moment. That's not my brother, that not valentine son.

"Jace wait!" Clary screamed. But it was too late Jace had already launch the seraph blade from across the room at Sebastian at hurtling speeded. In Blinks eye Clary ran across room and had jump in front of the blade just before it would have slice into Sebastian heart instead it had cut into Clary in left ribcage. Clary crumble to floor but a set of firm arms caught Clary before her head could hit the ground.

Everything seemed like an old movie, all faded and fuzzy. Everything was in slow motion Clary could hear Jace calling from a distant "Oh my god Clary for the love of-? Clary? " Clary closed her eyes breathing was coming hard for her. Slowly she breathed in and opened her eyes slowly she looked up and saw Sebastian Verlac. The real Sebastian Verlac, the one she owed everything too. The whose life was threaten because of her father.

She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his blue innocent eyes and spoke "I know who you are you not Jonathan." Jace voice was much closer pounding loudly in her ear.

" Get you hand off of her" The last thing clary remembered saying was "stop don't talk to him ik tha-" and everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers,**

**Please review and follow. I love you guys for reading every day. Please review and share your thoughts! **

**XOXO- Clay**

Chapter 3

"_Every time I feel like we're going to make it we fall apart" –Unknown_

Clary could hear mumbled voices buzzing around. Clary's head was pounding, and breathing was coming difficulty to her. Clary opened her eyes and she noticed she was lying in the Institute infirmary she looked up at ceiling with a sensation loss, and confusion.

"Stop arguing guys. She's up" Alec said to Isabelle and Jace. Alec walked over clary and put a hand to her hand Clary flinched.

"Ow" Clary yelped at the slightest pressure

"I think she has a concussion Jace" Clary looked over to the blonde boy standing in the corner of the room he strode over clary. He looked into Clary eyes intently. Clary felt herself blush and she looked away before anyone noticed. No ever stared at her like unless it was her mother concerned about her stupid injuries.

"We're going to have to take her to the silent brothers. Which won't be a problem because we're taking _Sebastian _there anyway" Jace said as he held Clary's hand. Clary didn't seem to remember Jace at the pandemonium as the-caring-type but more as an ignorance player but there was something different here, she felt as if he completed her as if they fitted together, she felt herself blush again. Her stomach started to turn Clary went pale. "Clary are you alright?"

"My Mom we need to find her. Where's my Mom!" Clary screamed at them.

"Jace what is she talking about?" Alec asked Jace with full concern

"I don't know what she's talking about" Jace looked confused.

"Remember at java jones my mom called and said valentine found her," Clary spoke as Jace shook his head.

"I don't think a concussion is the only thing she has she doesn't seem remember anything either" Jace spoke

"NO! YOU LIAR YOU REMEMBER! YOU REMEMBER! I NEED GO FIND ME MOM!" Clary got up from her bed refusing to care if her head was pounding and ran down the hall looking for a phone and bumped into strange and yet handsome boy. His slivery blonde hair fell into his blue eyes, his high cheek bones and angular face. The strange boy steadied Clary who was rocking back and forth because the pain in her head.

"Hi" clary shuttered in his arms not breaking eye contact "your eyes are beautiful, Like the ocean," clary instantaneously regretted saying anything " I'm sorry I have no flitters what I think up here" she pointed at her aching head "comes out here sorry" she said as she point at her mouth as she felt herself flush a deep red

"No, no it's okay" he said reassuringly "And shouldn't I be the one flirting with considering you considering you saved my life"

"Clary? There you are!" Jace said as turned the corner. Sebastian let go of clary and looked at Jace who was glary at him.

"Sorry man, I was just- she was- she bumped into me and she was falling-I steadied her it just- Yeah sorry man,"

"Clary you need to sit, you have concussion, and some memory loss I think" He said to clary helping her sit down. She was so confused she had no idea what was going on. But she trusted Jace, there was some sense of closeness he kept that made clary feel safe. "Sebastian" he said to boy who had oceans for eyes "You may want to get ready. We're going to the silent brothers immediately. Now will find the truth if your story check out" He spoke venomously.

Jace lead clary to their room "I think you'd want to change in to a new pair of clothes"

Clary looked down and started to laugh silently.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow Smile at clary. He was so happy nothing happened to her.

"I'm wearing someone's ridiculous large sweater as a dress. I don't think I've ever seen myself in dress before" Clary laughed.

"Well you look adorable in it" Jace amended. Clary blushed immensely and looked up at Jace. Jace just winked at her.

**.o.O.o.**

Jace helped Clary into the gothic carriage and sat beside clary across from Sebastian. Jace didn't like Sebastian first of all he looked Jonathan, secondly Jace caught Sebastian and clary having exclusive conversation more than once, and thirdly because of him Jace has unintentionally shot a seraph blade at Clary. Sebastian smiled at Jace friendly and kind but Jace didn't believe Sebastian nor trusted him.

**.o.O.o.**

Clary stood in front of the silent brothers. Jace had insisted on standing with her she had insisted to once she set eyes on the silent brothers. They spoke inside her head _State your name_ clary flinched looked back at Jace and Sebastian for reassurance. Jace shrugged his shoulder and encouraged her to keep going. "Clarissa Fray" she spoke out loud. _Who are you?_ "I'm Clarissa Fray, My mother is Jocelyn Fray, I'm 16 years ol-" The ground started to shake because clary lied about her age and pain shot up Clary leg she felt herself crumble to the ground. Everything went white it was blinding her ears started to ring. Voices and sounds buzzed by Clary's ears getting closer and farther, closer and father as if they were moving past her and the next thing she knew she was on the ground screaming.

Sebastian and Jace were at Clary's side in a flash. "Clary you bled on the speaking star" Sebastian laughed "there must be a law about that somewhere"

Clary looked down and saw that he was right: There was a smear of her blood on the white and silver marble. A sense of déjà vu hit Clary she looked up at Jace who was gripping her elbow "You fell on your elbow," Jace said as he grab his steel from the his belt and took Clary elbow " here let me fix it."

Without even think the words slipped out of her mouth "Isn't this the part where you start tearing off strips of your T-shirt to bind my wounds?" Clary said quietly.

Jace smiled widely he remember the first time Clary came to silent city Cary had said the exact same thing. Jace had remembered how she had caught him off guard when she had said those words the first time. It had sent relief through his body that maybe Jace had a chance against the rat-fat mundane whom was now a shadow hunter. Before Jace could reply to Clary Sebastian spoke "If you wanted me to rip my clothes off you could have just asked" Sebastian smiled down at Clary "It would have been a lot less painful"

Jace shot Sebastian a look that was his line. Jace was enraged only and ever he was able to make clary blush like that-blush with love even when Simon and Clary were going out she never blushed like that. "Hey Sebastard, it's your turn. I'll draw an iratze on Clary" Jace retrotted at Sebastian as he starred into Clary's eyes.

**SEBASTAIN POV(First person)**

I was staring at clary her eyes shone like emeralds. She looked up at me and smiled if her brother wasn't there I bet I would have just kissed her,-ain't nobody about getting punched but I can even help myself from staring at her. There was a part of clary that drew me in. She wasn't like other girls she's brave, beautiful, imperfectly perfected. I've only know her for what 4 day? And for half of those days Clary was unconscious, but she's mine were supposed to be together I can just tell. "Hey Sebastard, it's your turn. I'll draw an iratze on Clary" he snipped at me. I got up and looked at Clary who was standing in brace of Jace's arm. _He's one protective brother_ Sebastian thought to himself. I watched Clary as I walked up to the silent brothers.

_State your name_ the silent brothers spoke in union. "Sebastian Verlac". _Who are you? _The brothers asked. "I'm Sebastian Verlac. Cousin Of Aline Penhallow. Brought up and raised in the Paris institute by Elodie Verlac until the clave called of an urgent meeting in 2007. Night before departing I was at a club where I encounter Jonathan Morgenstern. Who fought me and killed me. He had dumped me in the Siene river" Sebastian paused. The brotherhood gasped at realization that he has spoken the truth. One the brothers spoke _Then how are thy standing in front of us breathing and healthy._

"After I was dumped in the Siene river. The Nixies had saved me and brought me to Atlantis." The brothers gasped again _no human has been brought to Atlantis _"Well I was, \the lord of the nixies said I was chosen therefore he gave me my human life again. He fears the fairies and the Seelie court. And so should clave. Nixies don't lie and they have sent me to inform the angels. I didn't know who they spoke of until I travelled to the New York institute the talk of Clary as the red angel I had to inform her."

Voices started to buzz around my ears the world when black all I could hear was clary "let me go! He's hurt let me go Jace." She said to Jace.

"Clary he not hurt the brothers are searching his brain he just weak because has no control over his mind right now" he spoke in a reassuring whisper.

**(BACK TO THRID PERSON)**

Sebastian arched his back in pain. "Stop!" clary yelled at the brothers. Sebastian fell back the ground he was breathing heavily as he got up and approached Clary and Jace. Jace was rubbed his hand on the lower of Clary's back reassuringly. Jace looked up at the silent brothers "so the results?"

_He speaks the truth. The Nixies have saved him he is the real Sebastian Verlac_

"Okay" Jace said breath out noisily "What about clary?"

_Clary is in a shocked state. When the Seraph blade hit her, the pain brought her back to the first time she got a demon bit; she does not remember anything after that, Jace. We have given Clary her general memories back, she knows about the shadow world, she knows of the mortal cup and she also know you are not her brother. All the events that changed her life she remembers but that does not mean she is in love with you Jace. She may remember she was relieved that you weren't her brother but nothing more. Just like how her gift, and her training she has forgot it all._

"So, what do we do?" Jace spoke out loud Sebastian turned to look at Jace in confusion. The brother must have only spoken into his mind. Clary fell limb beside Jace,jace caught a hold of her instantaneously.

_Don't worry Jace Herondale, and Sebastian Verlac. She is only sleeping you cannot tell her of any of her memories it will only damage her recovery. And Jace do not worry she will love you again just in time but things change. Everything is plan by the angel himself and sometimes things change for reason Jace. Do not force her to love thy, win her heart._

**Thank you guys for reading please review and follow thanks!**

**XOXOXO- Clay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading guy love you all. And for those who were asking yes my real name is Clary it's my nick name for Clare. Ironic I now lol. Hey also do guys like long chapter and weekly updates or short chapter and daily updates? Oh and sorry but I kinda suck at writing in third person so I'm kinda switching to first person but different characters. SO MORE JACE HOROMONES ;)**

**XOXOXO-CLARY**

Chapter 4

(Third person)

"_The 3 C's of Life: Choices, Chances, Changes. You must make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change." – Unknown_

Clary could hear someone lightly snoring nearby. Clay slowly open her eyes adjusting to the dark room, her room. Clary hadn't known how she got back from silent city but she was back in the institute. Clary stumble as she tried to find the bathroom door and banged her toe. Clary griped for the door knob trusting it would be there but instead she fell onto the bathroom floor banging her knee. Clary cussed underneath her breath as she got of the bathroom tiles closing the door behind her. She flipped the lights on and stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her dark blue sleeping shorts with a white tank top which clearly relieved her neon pink bra underneath.

Clary quickly toke off the tank top and threw it into her hamper as she grab for a pale sweater she say neatly folded beside the sink. She put it on and examined what it said across the chest PINK how ironic she thought to herself. She didn't remember buying it but then again she didn't remember much from before. Clary could remember slight thing from before, she had saved the world but she didn't know how, Isabelle was dating Simon but she didn't know why, Alec was dating Mangus who had stolen her memories but she didn't know why Magnus had stolen them, and Jace- Clary sighed. Clary remember she was in love with jace and there happy together but she could remember anything else. She could fell the connection between them but she didn't know Jace! How could you love someone and not know who they are? She hit the counter hardly clary yelped in pain.

Cradling clary hand against her chest clary walked out of her bathroom into her room she turned the light on and before she left the room she notice Jace sleeping in her bean bag chair. Clary sighed he was so innocent and so beautiful it was hard not to nature him. Clary walked over to her bed and took her blanket and laid on Jace body not wanting to wake him up. One minute she was heading toward the door and the second she was standing in front of Jace again. Clary smiled to herself she bent down and kissed Jace lightly on forehead, she could swear Jace has started to smile.

Clary headed for the kitchen all she wanted right now was a good cup of tea, she flipped the lights on, only to see a tall slivered hair boy- Sebastian. Sebastian looked at clary looking up and down her measuring her outfit and he seemed to flush and look away. Clary walked toward him and sat beside him in the empty stool that face the island. Sebastian looked at clary "Hey, I didn't expect you to be up,"

"Same goes to Verlac," clary smiled up at Sebastian.

"You want some tea?" He asked and smiled at me

"How'd you know?" Clary smile up at him his blue eyes shone brightly at her.

"Oh I can read minds fray" he replied as clary beaned.

"Oh yeah what am I think now" Clary teased. As he brought a mug of tea toward her.

Sebastian set the mug toward in front of her and looked into her eyes and spoke softly as her brush a loose strand of her red curly hair behind her ear "I don't what your thinking but right now I thinking to myself I've never smiled for reason until I saw you." Sebastian could see the light in clary's eye fade as she stiffened.

"I got to go back to my room" Clary said quickly as she grabbed her tea and hurried off toward her room 'it had to be around two in the morning what was he doing up and other than that he was flirting and with me! aren't I supposed to be taken!' clary thought to herself.

Clary open her door and Jace stood in front of the door and Clary spilled her blazing hot tea all over herself. Cussed loudly as the tea burned her already-sprained-hand.

"Oh clary! I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Jace said as he led her toward the bed "here let me see that" Jace was examining Clary's hand but all Clary could do was stare at Jace. Jace pulled his stele out and drew and irtaze on clary hand. Jace looked up smiling at Clary "see all better" But Clary could do was stare at Jace. Jace smiled faded as he looked into Clary's eyes.

Jace moved closer to Clary he could feel the heat coming off her not breaking eye contact Jace leaned in for kiss clary had closed her eyes as they feathered their lips against each other just testing the water. Jace pulled away from clary as he stared down at her.

Clary quickly moved into Jace's lap as Jace dug his fingers in Clary hip bone. Clary pushed Jace back on the bed leaving her on top of him, clary pulled on his hair lightly as he moaned deep in his throat. Jace started giving her short quick kisses pressed more firmly on her own lips. Jace turned them on the bed, now he was on topped of her. Clary could feel his hands on her bare legs and his heart thundering inside his chest as he kissed her hungrily until he took clary's bottom lip with his mouth and sucked on hoping to gain entrance of Clary's mouth. Clary rolled her hips against Jace's, Jace moaned deep in his throat and started kissing clary with more enthusiasm. Jace hands were under her shirt now his hand move carless up and down her spine making her shiver as we kissed harder and harder. One moment clary was clutching to collar of Jace's black polo the next it was lying on the ground. Clary dug her fingers into Jace shoulders as he rolled his hips against hers she moaned loudly. Jace took off her blue sweater and threw over the bedpost, as clary explored his mouth with her tongue. Clary could feel it inside her body remembered Jace, remembered everything about him, they way to make him moan, the way to kiss him, the way to weaken him -even though she didn't know him. Clary pulled away trying to catch her breath as Jace lips explored her bare skin, clary ached her back up he quickly grabbed her holding her up against his chest.

"Clary I love you" Jace said to clary. Clary pulled away and shook her head.

"Jace I can't- I can't. I need to tell you something,"

Jace pulled clary in for a tight hug "Anything, you can tell me anything"

"Jace," Clary said as she pulled away from him "Jace the truth the truth is I love you." Jace's eyes lighten tremendously.

"Clary I-" Jace has started to say before clary interrupted him.

"No Jace hear me out. I love you but I can't be with you" Clary was close to tears "And when I say that, I mean not right now. Maybe when I remember I can be with you but I can't right now I just can't I'm sorry"

Jace felt as he had been slapped his heart fell to his feet "Clary? Did I do something wrong? I. Don't. Understand"

"It's not you its-"

"It's me." Jace finished her sentence. "**Are you seriously breaking up me after that after last year? After everything I gave up for you. After everything we've been through**?" Jace was now angry, Jace got up half pushed clary aside as he retrieved his shirt from ground he threw it on viciously. He stomped toward the door as Clary watched him, just before he left turned and looked at Clary whose face was streaked with soundless tears. Clary saw Jace expression soften and noticed she had been crying as Jace was yelling at her she quickly wiped her tears away hoping he didn't notice.

"Fuck" Jace said then he punch the wall leaving a hole in it. Clary flinched as his fist met the wall it instantly regretting it. Jace strode quickly towards clary who was now standing beside her bed crying soundlessly. Jace gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly "Clary" he spoke softly "Honey, why are you crying?"

"You hate me" she weakly pointed at the hole in the wall "Jace" she said in the same weakened voice "I love you I'm not lying"

"Then why" Jace breathed out with tears swimming around in his eyes. He whipped Clary's away.

"I don't why. I love you Jace. But I don't why. I mean I don't know you but I share this bed with you like I've know you all my life, but honestly my head screaming this is stranger, but I know that I love you I just don't know why? I just don't know _you_."

"Let's get to know each other than." Jace had calmed down. "Hi, I'm Jace I'm currently in love with you, and I want your babies, and who are you?"

Clary laughed and smacked his arms "You know what I mean"

"Yes I do" Jace sighed "I'll give time to think, and to get to know me" Jace kissed the top of Clary's head lightly.

"Thank You" Clary said as she pulled closer to Jace for a tight hug.

"As long as you love me" Jace said more to reassure himself than her.

**o.O.o**

**ALEC POV first person**

It was around 5:20 in the morning but the darkness of the day could easily mistake someone to believe it was near midnight. I turned my side and check my phone on my night stand I had two message from Magnus and 38 from Jace!

I quickly scrolled through all the messages sent from Jace they all ask "Are you a wake- Tell me when you are- I need to talk." What could be so important that Jace had to tell Alec since 2; 30? I grabbed my phone quickly and texted to Jace '_yeah I just woke up come over'._ Within the next minute – no scratch that within the next second Jace came storming in to my room. He stared at me furiously. "What!" I snapped at him

"You my prabhati! When I need you, _you _should be there!" he said irately

"You could have just woke me up bro you have the key to my room" I said as I started to get up.

Jace sighed loudly "I need advice-I mean like you know..Err..Relationship advice"

I patted the seat next to me and I let my phone rest in my lap "The great Jace needs relationship advice?" I laughed at him I looked up from my phone and realized he was being seriously. "What's wrong?"

"I think clary just broke up with me" Jace said as I my eye widen I knew how much Jace loved Clary. I swear his whole day goes _I wonder what clary ate for breakfast, I wonder if clary wonders what _I_ ate for breakfast, _or even worse_ I wonder if clary wonders if I wonder what she eat for breakfast!_ Yeah I know Jace who seem cool and slick no- he is a dork like all of us just didn't let it show.

I looked at Jace blankly "what did you do?" Jace went into a full story and the he looked up at me and notice my shocked face.

"So did I just broken up with or what?" Jace pressed

"You punch a wall! And left a hole there! What the hell Jace what if you lost your cool and punch her! Jace you got to be more careful or-"

Jace cut me off "parenting me and tell me!"

"Oh definitely!"

"Oh definitely you'll tell me or oh definitely I just got broken up with?"

"Oh definitely you got broken up with" as soon as I said my phone started to buzz really loudly and it was Izzy. I was about to pick just when my phone was snatched from my hand and thrown at the wall.

"What the shit Jace! You just broke my new phone AGAIN" I yelled at him

"I _was _well aware of _what_ I was doing _whil_e I was doing it" Jace said arrogantly-Ah there's the _old _Jace.

"What should I do-" Jace was interrupted by Izzy storming into my room.

"What the hell! You both are in here? Why did ignore my call what if there's a problem? What if someone die huh?' Izzy pressed.

"Calm down" I said coolly "I didn't ignore you call. Jace here smashed my phone. Oh and _did_ someone die?"

"No just a complication that is not a _problem_ though well not in my definition, then again my definition and your definition can vary in different ways. Like so-" Izzy paused and looked between Jace and I measuring Jace cold eye she says "Aw did someone get broken up with?"

"Shut up Izzy" Jace retorted "So what do I do?"

"Well the silent brothers said to win back her heart just do what you did the first time!" Izzy said as if it was easy.

"But I've changed Izzy... I'm not _that_ person any more" Jace said as he turned to face her standing at the door.

"Well that's easy just be and arrogant bitch who wants to get giddy with her but eventually starts to care" Izzy stated I couldn't help but laugh. Jace sent me a murderous glace.

"Now how would I do that?" Jace asked

"Well here's an example" I said "When she fall in your presence save her! And when you do say" I changed my voice to inmate Jaces' voice "_You know what you should stop hurting yourself to get my attention. It's kinda pathetic you know but don't worry I don't mind_ then you wink"

"I was not that much of an ass" Jace protested

"Yes you were" Me and Izzy said in synch.

Jace sighed "well what was the complication you were talking about before you told me to be an ass who likes to get giddy"

"Well there's two one is annoying really and the other is time consuming"

"Well just tell us I don't care about the order" I said to Izzy

"Well okay firstly the clave wants to meet with us in Idris. Mom wanted to come with us but I told her Alec agreed to be the responsible parent cause really? Who wants parents with us. So don't rat us out Alec" she point a sharp finger "Secondly, there's been no sign of clary for the past 2 and half hours. Soo yeah but know you broken up you probably wouldn't care" Izzy said as she carefully back out of my room.

"IZZY YOU KNOW WHEN YOU CALLED THAT CLARY MISSING IS A COMPLICATION WELL IT ISNT...IT'S A PROBLME" Jace roared after Izzy. I just sat on my bed and laughed about what Jace wouldn't do for clary.

**.o.O.o.**

**Clary Pov Frist Person**

The wind blew my hair viciously behind my head, it had taken me at least 2 hours to walk to my home from the institute. Yes _my home _not my Luke's, Not the book store, or Java Jones cause really I spend so much time there I could consider that my home. Good thing I was wearing my black converse. I looked down at my freckled bare legs, before I had left the institute I had threw on and oversized red flannel shirt with a white tank and black shorts. The flannel shirt smelt like warmth and comfort not that warmth and comfort had but if it did it would smell like this flannel. I looked up at the familiar building, this is my home well it _was_ my home. I sighed thought maybe if I came here I would remember all the things I forgot-but nope! Nothing! I didn't remember anything. I hate feeling lost I felt as if I knew the truth but not the whole truth. It like knowing your favourite colour but not know why!

It hurt me to see Jace the way he was. It hurt when he was hurt I wish I could just go dam remember! Stupid fray all forgetting everything! Now that I thought of it I didn't remember anything of my child hood other than my Simon was my best friend. Then a brief image flashed behind my eyelids that it I thought to myself! I knew that building maybe he could remember because I remember I used visit him every year he must know something! I looked up at the grey sky now and one rain drop came and fell right on my freckled nose. "Great" I thought to myself "now it's about to rain." Then I started to head toward the other side of town, she needed to find this building.

**o.O.o**

**Jace Pov Frist person**

Sebastian came running toward me in the kitchen "she's not in the library".

Next came Simon "she not in the garden."

I was sitting on the kitchen island with my phone in my hand trying to text her every 5 minutes but she would reply back. Isabell came down from the clary room scrolling through a familiar phone "Jace came down these text messages your sending make it seem like some dying"

I knew that case from anywhere but before I could speak, Sebastian spoke "That's Clary phone" I shot draggers at him with my glare "I know that because she was asking for my number earlier this morning"

I stood up from my stool "You saw her this morning and you didn't say shit!" I started to cussed under my breath.

"Well did she say where she was going" Simon said. Even he sounded angered.

"Well it was around 2 in the morning she came to kitchen for some tea, so I made her some, then she asked for my number" Sebastian shrugged, and curled his lips up to smirk. Oh how badly I just wanted to punch this little shit.

"Jace just calm down" Izzy said as she walked toward Sebastian "Your just mad cause she broke up with you" She said non-chloranthy. I grabbed a pate and swung at her head she quickly ducked and it went flying and hit the wall right beside Alec who was on the phone talking to someone. "No! I' freaking out because the Seelie court wants her and she's practically untrained!"

Alec looked away from his phone and then toward me "How long since she was last seen"

"According to Sebstard over here it's been 6 hours" I called over to him. Alec repeated it back into the phone. Alec ended in the call and shoved the phone into his back pocket.

"Well Problem done" He rubbed his hands together.

"You found her" Sebastian asked quickly

"No" Alec coldly said. I could feel the face fall in disappointment.

"But you just said-" Simon cut in.

"Yes I did. Magnus said is she been missing for over4 hours he'd help by creating spell. So now were going to Magnus apartment so he can find his _biscuit_ the way he put it" Alec said directly at me.

"Okay let's got" We all headed out. Sebastian was last to leave everybody else had already exited the room. I pinned him against the wall cutting his airways with my arm. "Stay away. We may be broken up. But she mine. She loves me." I let him fall to the ground.

Sebastian got up and started to laugh "Wow you two are really meant for each eh?"

"Huh?" I said

"Well that was the exact same place where I had her pinned against the wall you know right before she kissed me"

I could feel my jaw tense, I'm made my hand ball up in fist. She would never kiss him, or would she? Snap out of Wayland-I mean lightwood-no Herondale! Remember don't let people know you are weak. I reminded myself to act like and arrogant jerk. "Well we should throw you a party then" I said to Sebastian as we were headed toward the car.

Alec was waiting at the door for me "Why?" Alec and Sebastian said at the same time.

"Because" I said as got into the passenger side "Sebastian finally upgraded from kissing his pillow to a girl" Simon started to laugh from the back. "That's right Lewis he's even later than you."

The whole car went quiet and Alec looked over to me from the driver's side a smiled and quietly said "That's the asshat that clary first met"

**.o.O.o.**

**Clary Pov first Person**

The wind had started to pick up. I looked up the clouds had held up in her favour so far they hadn't started to down pour. Cleary ducked her head in java jones. She walked toward the register by the muffin and donut counter "Hi my name is Brandon" the boy smiled at her "What may yours be?" The boys asked, all java jones asked your name before taking your order it was kinda like Starbucks but really Brandon seemed like he was asking more out of curiosity.

"Um, Clary is name my-sorry I mean my names Clary" I shuttered as I saw his dazzling smile. His smile shined as if I was being drugged. I mentally slapped myself I never fawned over guy this isn't me!

"Well what a beautiful name like the sage you know? So what would you like? My favourite is our new red-velvet muffin with a French swirl." He smiled at me, I returned smile easily.

"That great! I take the muffin and a black coffee please" I said to him reaching into my purse for a 5 dollar a bill. I looked up to empty register waiting for Brandon to come back from passing the order back to one the female working in the back. Brandon was tall as the average 17 year old he was evenly tanned and had dark brown eye, and chest nut hair which fashion into a nice comb over. As he arrives hes say "It's only the house"

"Why!?" I said stubbornly.

"Cause your beautiful and because I want to ask you for a favour," He looked and winked at me with his green hazel eye. I swear his eyes were brown!

"Depends on what the favor is "I laughed cautiously.

"Here" He passed me an invitation to Pandemonium. The flyer shone brightly and said neon fest be colourful. Friday July 23rd 11pm-4am ****invite only*****. "We can always use someone like you" he smiled and winked, I felt myself blush before I could ask him confirmed "you're welcome to bring company. Have a great day Clarissa."

Clary smiled before leaving java jones. I walked down the street with my hands full she almost drooped her coffee. Something about Brandon was ticking her off there was something off. Wait how did he knew my full name I don't remember telling him…Maybe I did. I turned into an alley and set her coffee on green Padmount transformer. I opened my black cross over prepare to stuff the invitation in into the back pocket. I was going to rain soon and I didn't want to get soak. Then it caught my eye. It sat there in my purse talking to me. As if it were calling my name I grabbed it instantly. It looked it like a wand made of crystals and covered in runes it was a light green and the size of one my paint brush, and I swear it spoke to me.

I slowly approach the vandalized wall of the alley and all I could think was draw, draw, and draw. I brought the wand to the wall and let my hand do as they felt. It was like an out of body experience as soon my urge to draw had ended I looked at what I had imprinted into the wall. I looked down at my –stele that what it was called! I was a stele- No _my stele_ I could tell by the way it tingled in y hand. I looked back up at my drawing it looked like a code of flowers then it started to burn and as it burned the lines started to move around dancing across the wall until they ties together as I door and keyhole. Without thinking I took my stele and put it in the keyhole.

I stared at it with astonishment. I opened a portal. Jace words started to ring in my mind loudly.

_Where are we? Jace asked_

_Where at Luke's how did we get here?_

She remembered how Jace had said she must have been thinking about Luke's book shop and that why she was there. Easy I thought I just need to imagine the building and me standing in front of it and then grabbing my purse I ran into the portal.

As soon as I hit the postal wall I felt as if I hitting a sheet of water and being pushed further and further into the water without any air. I was suffocating and I couldn't breathe. I felt as if a tornado had meat a volcano the heat burning was inside of my rasp throat then she remembered Luke and him saying

_It take great practice to use a portal Shadow hunters spend their lives learning how to use it. If not properly train you can get lost within the depth of your own mind and drift forever._

Then I felt it-I was drifting in my own mind. I fell face forward on to hard cold wall and started drifting in the cold water I was drifting further and further away. I held my breath, suffocating, and struggling trying to reach some surface any surface there had to be some surface. I was kicking under the water and holding my breath. I never knew how to swim but it had to help right? I kept kicking until my legs gave in that was it I was dying. I open my mouth as the water rush down my lungs stinging. It was a peaceful way to die I thought. Instead of drifting I was floating now I slipping in a darkness of peace. I was slipping, then I was gone I knew it that was it.

**.o.O.o.**

**Jace Pov**

I was sitting on Magnus zebra bean bag, fiddling with my fingers as Alec and Isabelle helped Magnus collect the ingredients he needed to make his spell. For god shake I punched the beans bag side. Why can't we just make a spell to make her remember the way we did for Simon!

"We can't because that just damage her recovery and even worse her brain. Did you not hear the Silent brothers?" Izzy said to me. I looked at her with confusion. Did I say that out loud I though. She measured my expression and said "No you didn't I just read your face and guessed."

I slumped back in to my chair. Sebastian and Simon went to go check at java jones her house and even the institute again. Sebastian was getting on my nerves. Clary would never kiss him now, then, or ever. But I could help but think what she saw something in sebstard that she didn't see in me.

"Stop being jealous Jace. When was the last time she picked someone over you?" Izzy said answering my thoughts again.

"Let me see once for the mundane you're dating, and second for Sebastian in Alicante" I said as I stood up. Like oh my god keep it together Jace you need to build your wall, and stop showing them you're weak.

"That right if you want to win her heart back, stop being weak" she said. As Alec and Magnus mutely starred at her.

I raised an eyebrow "How is you know everything I'm thinking" I pressed.

Izzy's eyes widen immediately "I can't- I mean Im not reading your mind I'm just guessing" She stuttered.

"He didn't say you were reading his mind" Magnus quickly stated

"Isabelle" I said setting tone as I got closer. She puffed and try to run for it. Alec quickly caught her.

"Fine! Okay I'll tell you but Jace you may want to sit down"

"I'll stand" I curtly said.

"So it was like I don't know maybe 3:30 im the morning me and Simon had a fight so went to clary room and there she sat there crying on her bed. I asked her how she was doing, like to be honest she looked like a mess and I assumed you two had fight to. And then she started sobbing and telling me what happened and how she felt lost and how she didn't belong here nor nowhere and she was so desperate for answers so I told her to go back to her home or some far away she could remember of and not to come back to institute" Isabelle said quietly. I could feel the rage burning in my eyes "She agreed jokingly but then she said she needed a coffee so while I was waiting in her room I looked through her sketch book and found this rune that looked like a chandelier and to be honest I've never seen this rune before. It meant read so I drew on myself and it worked I could feel it working…that's why I can read your mind." Isabelle looked up to me with apologising eyes "But then I realize" she turned to Magnus who was staring at her as if he saw it coming. And Alec on the other hand was astonished how Izzy could suggest such a thing. "But then I realized if she was remembering to draw runes then she would get her memory back so waiting in her room. But she didn't return I went downstairs to check in the kitchen and she wasn't there either so I went go check in Jace's room but she Jace weren't there so I called Alec. And you the rest from there. I'm sorry she left Jace I dint mean it" She stared down at the floor. Then I heard a splash.

"What was that?" As I looked at Magnus annoyed.

"Probably Chairman Meow. He love my new pool out back!" Magnus clapped his hands.

"Isabelle lightwood" Alec said "Did clary tell where she was going?"

"No" Isabelle said and still staring at the ground. The water kept splashing out back and I swear someone was gasping for air.

I looked at Magnus "it seems like your cats suffocating"

"Don't be ridiculous chairman meow loves swimming!" At the moment Chairman Meow pushed passes Alec and hoped on the table.

Izzy looked up with eyes "if chairman's here then who in the pool?"

We all rushed toward to the pool and before anyone was there first and all I saw was a red flame slightly below the water face downwards. I could move my legs to jump in the water I could do anything. Then I heard Simon call from behind me "What the hell is going on?-Oh My god" he said as his voice got closer and instantly Sebastian jumped into the water. I could move all I could think was everything done, I'm done. Beside me Simon had his head in his hands Magnus helped Sebastian pull clary out of the water. They laid her flat on her back. She wasn't breathing.

**.o.O.o.**

**Simon Pov**

The portal dropped Sebastian and I off right in front of Clary house. I remember this place it pained me to look at it. It was supposed to be safe but this same place was the place the turned clary life around. Sebastian coughed trying cover his laughter.

"What's so funny" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You still love her. Clary"

"How did" But he cut me off before I could speak.

"I can read your face. This were you grew up with clary. The place where you'd try calm her down after she had a fight with her mom. The place where you would comfort her. The same place where you would work on assignments. The same place where she's laugh alongside you. The same place you fell in love with her red hair and her dazzling smile" I looked up at him what he know about me to talk me like that but Sebastian just continued " and the same dam place you she told you she didn't love and that could have it. And when she did return your unrequited you'd always know you were second choice that was. That what you would always be Clary's second choice"

I walked past him into clary old apartment as he went on. Hold yourself together Simon he trying to get under your skin I told myself and he blabbered on to me "And the minute she realized she bang Jace without being judged. The _little whore_ ran off and left without second glance" He kissed his teeth "Too bad she didn't pick you cause to be _honest I'd love _to see her undressed" that was it I turned Sebastian and snapped my fist forward creating a snapping noise from his nose. Sebastian looked up with a smirk on his face. Fuck I let him get to me!

Quickly composing myself I said "Come on lets go to Java jones she not here."

PAGE BREAK

After punching Sebastian we had headed off to java jones. Clary and I loved going there and to be honest that was her go-to place when she felt lost. I entered java jones hoping Sebastian would just quietly follow. I quickly scanned the room. No sign of clary, I turned around prepared to inform Sebastian but when I turned he wasn't there. He stood outside leaning against the large window of the café. I couldn't help but thinking how much he was like Jace, I would have been surprised if they ended up related. No I thought to myself I had enough of sibling drama!

I walked over to register and ask if they had seen a red head here earlier I quietly thanked them and ordered a dozen muffins and 6 coffees. Everybody has been searching for clary probably were hungry I grabbed the coffee tray and the bagel bag in one hand as I paid the lady. I turned toward the door and notice Sebastian talking to a boy probably no older than me. He was tall as the average 17 year old he was evenly tanned and had browns eye, he was wearing his hair in a comb over. He looked like he just came from vacation or something now one can be that bronze not even Jace.

As I left Java jones the boy skeptically said good bye and left Sebastian. Sebastian turned to me and said "Lewis really? I think you might want to change your eating habits that a_ lot of food_" He said as he poke the muffin bag.

"Oh shut up" I said to him still watch the other boy walk down 7th street. "Who was that? Seemed like you knew him"

"That was Brandon a good friend of mine." Sebastian said calmly. I was still watching _Brandon_ walk away he turned around and then I saw it past the glamour Brandon was faeries and he was full speed sprinting. I dropped everything and started running with Sebastian close on my heels as I ran after Brandon. He turned the corner I swiftly followed pushing the stupid mundanes in the way, I usually have a tolerance for them epically since I was one once. But sometime there just so oblivious! At the end of the alley Brandon jumped through a portal and I quickly followed he wasn't getting away.

I didn't turn to look if Sebastian had followed when I landed in a familiar apartment building. This the one place I could never forget this was the place I turned into a rat. I look around the room with Sebastian breathing heavily down my back and everybody stood near the door of the veranda with pale faces.

I walked toward them and said "What the hell is going on?-Oh My god" Clary lying flat on the water I knew she could swim. From all the places we looked she had drown in Magnus pool. I put my head in my hand as Sebastian pushed past me to see what it was. Sebastian instantly jumping into the water as if there was hope. Sebastian was struggling to pull clary out before I could offer my help Magnus help Sebastian pull her out.

**.o.O.o.**

**Thank For reading.. I was gonna make this chapter longer but then I realized if I did that it would take me more time to update so I left this chapter here! It's a nice cliffy for you guys! **

**IMPORTANT what do you guys want me to with Brandon he was supposed to be little character but it doesn't seem like it now: / well please review it encourages me to write and I would love if your could take the time to review and follow love for reading! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing! I've been kinda have writer block and a hard time just getting out my bed. I been depressed if wanna say..but I decided I just didn't want to give up on the story so if any ideas please just review and follow thanks!**

Chapter 5

_" Arrogance is a weakness disguised as strength"-Unknow_

**Clary's POV (First person)**

I was drifting, floating, in total darkness this a peaceful way to die I thought. Then felt a something hit me hard under my ribs I felt myself arch my back. Then it hit me again harder this time and then it went again get harder and harder. I guess even death isn't perfect. Ten the the rock hit me again and I wanted to open my mouth to ask some one to make make it stop but I couldn't I open my mouth and I felt a rush of water come sprawling up my throat burning it as it left. I wasn't dead yet I was still dying I though to myself.

Then it stopped the water flow stopped and two fingers press against my wrist hard and then he spoke "Thank god she has a pulse but it weak and getting slower you may want to preform mouth to mouth Jace." I wanted to open my eyes to familiar voice but I couldn't, I was struggling and slipping into a heavy sleep. Jace spoke from a far and said "preform what?"

"Oh for the love of raziel we don't got time to explain" this voice was much closer to my ears. I kept struggling to open my eyes had to open them but I couldn't then I felt someone lips pressed hard against mine.

**Sebastian Pov (first person)**

I was panicking it was just me working over clary everyone else had taken a seat as if they were prevent themselves from falling over. Luckily enough my Aunt in France had always trained me like a mundane before I turned the age of 14 so I knew how to save drowned person but clary colour was much paler than it should have been this was risk but one I was will to take. I started preforming CPR, trying to get the water out of her lungs. Once. Twice. Third time nothing I was panicking and turned to her side and put my hand under her ribs and pushed upward as if she was choking she started to cough up water. I her down flat on her back and now everybody eyes were on me.

I could feel there gazes I looked at Jace he was looking at clary who was breathing quick shallows gasps every second he looked to Magnus and Magnus spoke after checking her pulse. "Thank god she has a pulse but it weak and getting slower you may want to preform mouth to mouth Jace." Clary seem to squirm under my hand which were laying over her heart. I looked up at Jace he was being a fucking idiotic his girlfriend is gonna die he was sitting there without hope like fuck at least try!

"Preform what" he spoke from the couch confused. GOD I forgot Jace Wayland Lightwood Herondale _the great_ doesn't know anything other than being a son of a bitch. "Oh for the love of raziel we don't have time to explain". I put my hand on clary shoulders and brought my lips to hers.

I felt an electric shock go through my body no more the electricity more of tazer, it hurt but it felt good, a bitter sweet sensation one could say. I blew into her mouth I could feel Clary's chest rise under my hands. I Pulled away from clary and now she was breathing steadily. I stood up and looked down at her. Then Alec spoke "We have some extra rooms you may want to take her there, let her rest" _we? _I thought to myself. I knew he was dating Magnus! I was still looking down at Clary her cheeks were regaining their natural colour. Wave of relief literally rolled off Simon who was now standing across from me now.

"That would be the best" Magnus said quietly from behind me. I was about to reach down and to pick up Clary but a hand stopped me I turned around with a surprised expression on my face I didn't realize Jace was standing so close behind me.

"Thank you, you catch your breath" He said looking down a clary. I didn't realized I had been panting until Jace pointed it out. Shit! I thought I let him see the real me. But the truth this was different Clary made me weak in my knees guess that was my weakness. So that was his weakness too-clary. Jace bent down and scooped her up bridal style.

**Jace (Frist Person)**

I pick clary up, just so I could feel her heart beat against mine. Hatred makes you weak but love makes your vulnerable. I hugged her close to my chest as I walked toward one of Magnus spare rooms. I turned into the second one on the right me and clary usually stayed in the one on the left but I didn't think I couldn't stand to be in the room with her when she didn't feel the same way I felt. I laid her on the bed, and tucked her in and before I could leave her I kissed the top of her top her gently. "I love you clary" I said quietly against her forehead. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around me and said "mmhm"

I Looked down at a realized she was wearing the Morgenstern ring around her neck. Shock filled me instantly. "Magnus!" I called

**Sorry I took me long to update and Im also sorry that this chapters kinda short and mostly a filler but I promise I'll update soon.**

**Please review and follow and share your ideas!**


End file.
